Prom Night
by Nature9000
Summary: It's the senior prom, everybody is going! Unfortunately something is wrong with Sam and she doesn't want to go, there is only one thing to make her go and that is all the way in France.


Prom Night

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly

A/N: Yes, this was inspired by the Chasing Zoey movie (I didn't like how that went). There are going to be a few differences

-PROM NIGHTS ARE FUN, AREN'T THEY?-

"The guy thinks someone taught him how to drive stick shift and no one's heard about the person," Jake said with a chuckle. Carly, Jonah, Valerie and Jake were all sitting at a table poking fun at Spencer. Spencer never did know how to drive stick, he always drove automatic and now he finally knew how to drive stick.

"Well I wouldn't know anything about it," Carly said with a shrug. "So has anybody seen Sam today?"

"No, I haven't seen her at all," Valerie said quietly. Valerie and Jonah had become good friends with Carly and Sam over time, Valerie was the new tech producer for iCarly. Jonah helped her out some because he was more skilled in the tech stuff than she was, but together they made a good team.

"She's probably on a date with her boyfriend for all we know," Jonah said with a smirk. "She and Greg, how long have they been dating for?"

"Only ever since…about four months," Carly said quietly. "I think it's great she actually started dating! I mean come on, this is her first or second boyfriend, she needed to start dating by prom."

"What about you?" Valerie asked with a raised eyebrow. "When are you going to ask someone out on a date? You need to go to the prom too!" Carly and Jake glanced at each other for a split second and looked at Valerie.

"I'm looking around, I'll get one eventually." Valerie shrugged and looked at Jonah, her boyfriend of two years.

"Well I know who I'm taking to the senior prom." Jonah grinned and wrapped his arm around Valerie's waist. "That's right, and he's all mine!" Carly rolled her eyes and smirked. "Do you ever think about you know who?"

"Do you mean Freddie?" Carly asked as she looked forward.

"Man, I miss that guy, he was cool!" Jake said quickly. "Now tell me you guys don't miss the guy Sam was always poking fun at!" Carly, Jonah and Valerie all laughed and then sighed.

"Yeah, I miss him too. I think Sam really misses him." Valerie nodded and Jake tapped his chin. It had been about two, almost three years since Freddie left. He convinced his mom to let him move to a boarding school all the way in France.

"It was a shame really," Jonah said with a shrug. "It really looked like Sam was moving to France and so he convinced his mom to send him to the boarding school there and Sam came back."

"The thing about it is, I think Freddie did it because he fell in love with Sam," Carly said quietly. "I also think Sam was falling for him. He never has been able to come back."

"His mom won't let him because she's concerned about the cost of getting all that stuff done," Jonah said with a slightly angry voice.

"I think it is for the best," Jake stated calmly. "After all, if he came back to see Sam dating Greg, what would he think?"

"That she moved on, that she didn't wait for him?" Valerie suggested while rubbing her chin. It did almost seem like that, but then Sam never really was romantic with Greg and the two only acted like a couple of friends who only hung out. If anything, it was the most one sided love that she's ever see, more so than Freddie loving Carly, which was never true and never had a base to keep it up.

"Speaking of moving on, we have to go," Jonah said quickly. Valerie raised her eyebrow and looked at her watch, she was supposed to make some food with her mother, her mom was chaperoning the senior prom and was in charge of bringing food.

"Oh no, I'm going to be late!" Valerie grabbed Jonah's wrist and the two ran off.

"Don't leave me with Carly!" Jake exclaimed as the two ran off. Carly smirked and placed her hand on Jake's shoulder. "Hey Carly, so who are you taking to the prom?"

"I was thinking William Brent," Carly said with a smirk.

"Oh, no, you can _not_ ask him!" William was a big football player, not quarterback level but still very handsome, he was a threat to Jake.

"Oh okay…so we can go as each other's dates."

"And let everyone know that we are in love? I thought you didn't want to do that."

"Well…I don't, so maybe I'll choose your date and you can choose mine."

"I guess that'll work."

-NEW SCENE-

Sam sat in a chair and looked out at the stars, it was a new hobby of hers, she liked one particular star that shone brighter than most of the others. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Greg.

"Hey Sam, how are you?" Greg asked as he sat next to her.

"I'm okay; it's a beautiful night out." Sam smiled and Greg looked at her with a smile.

"That's not the only thing that is beautiful tonight." Sam blinked and turned her head to look at Greg.

"Thank you…"

"Hey, I got you something!" Sam raised her eyebrow as Greg searched for a box in his pocket. He pulled it out and opened it to reveal a necklace. It had a small oval at the bottom and was a gold colored necklace.

"Thank you Greg, it looks wonderful," Sam said as she took the necklace in her hand.

"Look on the back." Sam turned the necklace over and saw a small inscription.

_I love you_

"I…I don't really know what to say," Sam said quietly. She felt bad, she had felt bad once she started dating Greg, and they hadn't even kissed either. She didn't know what was wrong, but her heart just didn't seem to be with Greg.

"You could say…"

"Greg, I'm sorry. The necklace, it is beautiful." Greg smiled softly and lifted his head toward the sky to look at the stars.

"But you don't love me back, do you?" Sam's eyes widened, she didn't want to hurt his feelings, even if it was true.

"Greg, I-"

"You don't have to say anything, I understand."

"How can you? I don't even understand it…but I guess I just don't really know where my heart lies."

"Sam, you're a beautiful girl, you're also very smart. I'm sure you will figure out what your heart is saying. I've noticed you weren't feeling very good around me lately and I-"

"It's not you, Greg, I promise."

"I know it isn't me, but I'm not going to blame you either. I think we both may have been a bit distant, so maybe…we should see other people."

"I can't do that."

"Let's stay friends, but I want you to keep that necklace, okay?" Greg stood up slowly and Sam let her mouth fall slightly. "I will always love you, whether we're just friends or not, you're a great girl and I want you to be happy."

"Does this mean…" Greg nodded his head slowly, they were breaking up. "I'm sorry Greg, I really am."

"It's okay." Greg slowly walked away and Sam looked down, blaming herself for shattering his heart, but oddly enough he took it well. _"That necklace wasn't from me to begin with."_

-NEW SCENE-

"Come on Sam, it's been two days since you broke up, you still should come to the prom," Carly said as Sam lay on her bed in her bedroom.

"I don't have a date."

"Several people are going without dates!" Valerie said quickly. "There is…uh…Jennifer!"

"She doesn't even come to this school anymore."

"Okay, so she's not going to the prom. As for people you could date, there's Bob Jones…he's dateless."

"He's also the biggest dork in school…biggest dork…" Sam blinked and shook her head. "I'm not going to the prom and that's it." With that, Spencer ran into the room and stared at Sam.

"Uh Carly, what is she doing here right now?" Spencer asked with a nervous smile.

"Talking, what do you need Spencer?" Carly asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well I was going to tell you something important. Anyway, money is no longer a problem and _she_ will allow it!" Carly took a moment to register the words in her head and then squealed with joy.

"Yes!"

"Well that made no sense at all," Sam said as she stood up. "Well I'm going to go do something else now, see you later." Sam walked out of the room as Jonah passed her. "Hey Jonah…"

"Hey Sam," Jonah responded as he made his way over to Valerie. "Valerie, my mother wants us to do something for her before we go to the prom."

"What does she want?" Valerie asked while crossing her arms.

"Well she just wants us to pick a few things up from the store and then she wants to have a 'before prom' meal and take some pictures before sending us off."

"What? We'll be late."

"No we won't, we'll be right on time! Besides, we can't disappoint her, can we?"

"Ugh…well since she _is_ your mother…But I warn you, if we're late, I'm going to beat the crap out of you!"

"Good luck with that one, Valerie." Jonah smirked and Valerie narrowed her eyes, she took that as a challenge and she did not like when she was being challenged.

"Anyway, we need to do something for Sam; she's so out of it."

"True, Sam just hasn't really ever been the same since…well-"

"Don't worry, she'll be the same soon, I'm sure of it," Carly said with a nod and smile. "I mean come on; can she really seem so distant forever?" Valerie and Jonah looked at Carly and shrugged, they didn't know how to respond to that.

-NEW SCENE-

Valerie and Jonah were riding in the backseat of a taxi cab while the driver was talking on the phone. "This guy's nuts," Valerie said with narrow eyes. The driver was yelling into the phone, possibly yelling at his mother.

"You want me to get a better job, is that it? You think I should go to that big old university that you want me to go to! Fine then, I'll go!" The man exclaimed as he slammed the brake on. He got out of the car and started yelling some more. "Fine, I won't be a taxi driver anymore! I'll go work as a damn plumber!"

"Hey, could we get back to the driving to the prom?" Jonah asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No! I have to go work on some pipes and drainage systems!" The man walked off and Valerie stared at Jonah with narrow eyes.

"You idiot, now we're going to be late!" Valerie exclaimed as she hit Jonah in the back of the head.

"No we won't," Jonah said with a smirk. "They keys are in the…" Jonah looked at the ignition and paled slightly.

"What? Where are the keys?"

"Not in the ignition."

"Damn it Jonah!"

"What I do?" Valerie pushed Jonah and hit his arm.

"You're an idiot! I knew this would happen if we went to do all those things for your mother!"

"Okay, don't worry; if we walk we can still get there." Valerie sighed and crossed her arms; if they walked they could probably get there in ten minutes. If they got there in ten minutes, which would probably be fine, though they'd still be late.

"Fine, but if you think I'm going to forgive you so-" Jonah then wrapped his arms around Valerie's waist and pressed his lips to hers, her eyes flicked shut and she wrapped her arms around Jonah's neck as the kiss deepened. Jonah released and Valerie looked at him with an almost dazed look. "Okay, I forgive you for making us late…Just don't let it happen again."

"Oh don't worry, I won't." Jonah smirked and the two began walking toward the prom.

-NEW SCENE-

Sam stepped outside her house and rubbed her arm as she looked out at the stars. "I don't know why I enjoy looking out there. Maybe I just wonder if he's looking at them right now." It was laughable, they were hours apart, the stars wouldn't be up in France. Sam looked down the street and saw Spencer walking around; she raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms. "Spencer! What are you doing out here?" Spencer stopped walking and looked at Sam with a grin.

"Nothing at all, I'm just checking to see if you're doing okay!" Spencer answered.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for checking up on me I guess." Spencer held his hand next to his ear to suggest that he didn't hear her.

"Could you come a little bit closer?" Sam shrugged and walked over to where Spencer was. "You know, it is a beautiful night out, you shouldn't be alone." Spencer looked up to the sky and then over at Sam's home.

"I don't see any point in worrying about it. I don't think I am alone tonight, could be wrong could be right."

"I still think you should have gone to the prom." Spencer shrugged and Sam looked away slowly with disinterest.

"Just because Carly is going, along with Jake, Jonah and Valerie, doesn't mean I'm going to go."

"Why?"

"There's no one I want to go with and I don't want to go alone." Sam crossed her arms and looked down as Spencer raised his eyebrow, there was at least one person she would have loved to go with, but that was only something that would happen in her dreams.

"Well that's your choice." Spencer looked to Sam's house and narrowed his eyes to slits. He smirked and then turned around and waved his hand through the air. "Have a nice night; I'm going to go now."

"Spencer, thanks I guess."

"For what?"

"I don't know, just talking to me."

"You have nothing to thank me for…yet." Sam raised her eyebrow and then laughed lightly.

"Yet…what does that mean? Sometimes I could mistake _you_ for a dork."

"Yeah, but I don't think I could come close to the one that your mind is on, what is that? The ultimate dork…yeah, probably." Sam raised her eyebrow as Spencer walked away; she shook her head and nearly jumped when her phone went off.

"Ugh…phone call, now?" Sam checked the phone and saw that it was an unknown number. _"Probably a wrong number, but I'll answer it anyway."_ Sam flipped her phone open and put it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Sam, hello," answered a deep and rich voice. Sam knew immediately who it was, she sighed and her heart drooped with yearning.

"Hey Freddie, how are you?"

"I'm good, and you?"

"Oh same old, same old…Carly and Jake acting like nobody knows they're going out secretly, Jonah and Valerie being the oddest couple I know and I'm just relaxing."

"Relaxing? What are you really doing?" Sam looked up to the stars and smiled softly. "Oh! Isn't today the night of the prom over there?"

"Yes…but I'm not going, I would just be going alone. Oh, and I'm also gazing at the stars right now."

"The stars, they're beautiful tonight, aren't they? You know, you don't have to go to the prom alone."

"I would be going alone. Wait…the stars aren't up in France yet!"

"Oh, they're not? I can see stars and they're very beautiful, and you really don't have to go alone…turn around." Sam raised her eyebrow and turned to see Freddie standing on the steps leading up to her house.

"Freddie? Freddie!" Freddie smirked and closed the phone, with that he walked over to Sam and smiled softly at her.

"I can't believe it…what are you doing here?" Sam hurried over to him and hugged him, he wrapped his arms around her waist and Sam looked up into his eyes.

"A few friends chipped in and convinced my mom to pay the way for me to get over here. Apparently she was too poor beforehand."

"A few friends…who would care about you like that, they're caring about a dork?" Freddie rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Well I can just say Spencer and Carly are a great help when they want to be." Sam's mouth opened slightly, Spencer and Carly were the ones that had Freddie finally return. "Though I don't know if I can say that Valerie and Jonah make good tech producers, but I guess they were okay while filling in for me."

"Almost three years without you, can I say that I missed you, Dork?" Freddie chuckled softly and brushed Sam's hair back.

"You're very beautiful tonight, Sam. Tell me, did you get my necklace?" Sam raised her eyebrow and put her hand into her pocket, she pulled out the golden necklace.

"This was from…you?"

"Yeah, I sent it to my friend Greg so that he could give it to you. He said you had been distant ever since you guys started dating, I think he tried to find me because he saw something you had that was about me."

"He never told me he knew you…"

"Of course not, he wanted to date you without feeling awkward I think and it's not important now. I'm finally back for you, Sam. It's been too long without you."

"When you left, I couldn't say what I wanted to say."

"What was that?"

"You're the biggest dork on the planet! You're a big, giant tech geek and you know what?" Freddie smirked and Sam smiled softly. "You're my tech geek, my dork and I love you."

"I love you too, Sam." Freddie lowered his head and Sam closed her eyes as their lips embraced each other. This was the greatest moment of Sam's life, Freddie was back and he wasn't going to leave a second time. Sam wrapped her arms around Freddie's neck and felt the warmth of Freddie's kiss travel down her spine and through her body, it was a feeling that she had never felt before and she loved it. When their lips parted, Sam gazed into Freddie's deep eyes and felt as though she could melt into putty and let Freddie do whatever he wanted.

"If you ever leave me again, tech geek, I'm going to come find you this time." Freddie smirked again and softly kissed Sam's forehead.

"I'm not leaving you again, but let's go to the prom if you want to go ahead and go."

"Yes, of course I want to go…as long as I'm with you, I'm happy."

"Good, Spencer has a limo right around the corner…" Sam smiled and sniffed.

"I love you so much."

"And I love you, I always will love you." At that, they kissed once more, but it was with much more passion. It was a gentle kiss as well, a gentle, yet passionate kiss that made the energy surge through their bodies. Sam may not have known what Spencer and Carly had been planning, nor had she known that she was ever going to see Freddie again and finally tell him just how much she loved him, but she did know one thing, prom night was going to be one of the most memorable events of her life.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that! I know one thing and that's my reaction to this, but what I don't know is your reaction, which I hope is good. Drop a review and let me know!

A/N: Okay, there are people who are either ignorant or stupid that read this story. I _still _get reviews for this, and other OLD stories, from people (mostly anon, go figure, can't respond to them) that say the writing is bad, that I can't write and shouldn't write, or for this one, I love this "Unoriginal, you should write something else." 1) IF YOU'VE NOT SEEN THE 100 STORIES I HAVE UP YET, THAT'S YOUR OWN DAMNED FAULT. 2) READ MY NEWER STORIES, THE WRITING IS SO MUCH BETTER THAN THE OLDER STORIES, dumbasses. And 3) I SAID THIS WAS BASICALLY LIKE THE ZOEY MOVIE IN THE FORM OF ICARLY, GET OVER IT. THIS ISN'T MY BEST WORK, I'M NOT EVEN SAYING IT'S REMOTELY ANY GOOD. TRY MY OTHER STORIES THAT _ARE_ GOOD.


End file.
